


A Love That Will Last

by TheIronDragon10



Series: Thasmin One-Shots [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: About a fob watch, And a love built to last, F/F, I made myself sad when I thought about it, Now I'm here to make you sad with me, Thasmin trash, The thasmin is strong with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronDragon10/pseuds/TheIronDragon10
Summary: What do you know about a love so great it is meant to last?





	A Love That Will Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friedeggsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Friedeggsandwich).



> Okay so... I had this thought yesterday and well, don't kill me. It's very short, and not very dialogue driven but I think it made its point.
> 
> Also, this fic can be accompanied by "A Love That Will Last" by Renee Olstead

Yaz had never asked her, and the Doctor never expressed the desire to do it out loud, but they both knew that deep down this is what they wanted. 

The Doctor would live forever, gain a new face and become a whole new person, and that was terrifying. She didn't want to, it was hard to leave who you are when that person has so much to live for. She didn't want to go, not because she would go, but because Yasmin would be left behind. 

And for once she thanked her people, because for once they had done right by her. It hurt, it burned and the pain was unbearable, her body was shifting and readjusting, and her brain was struggling with the depth and breadth of knowledge she held. But the sense of relief that accompanied the time vortex leaving her would probably be unmatched. 

Yaz told her once she woke up that she had been out cold for a couple of days. Her mind had been sweating off knowledge and though she was still the smartest person in the room, thousands of years of information slipped away like water off a cliff, and the relief was immense. 

The Doctor wasn't a coward, and she wasn't a fool. She knew all of this, all done in the name of love, would have consequences. But by the stars if it wasn't worth it. Every morning she woke up with the love of her life, they made breakfast, got ready for the day, they lived! The Doctor had gotten herself a position at a nearby university, teaching physics, though she had to remember to hold back her lese earth based smarts, she was still very good. Yaz went back to doing what she did best, rising through the ranks because her good ambition and work ethic was unparalleled. 

They lived a good life, they laughed and fought, they definitely had their fair share of spats. But they always came back to each other, because they were a love made to last. 

Eventually Yaz breached the topic of children, and though the Doctor wished she still had some of her Gallifreyan traits to make a child that was both a bit of them, she was about as eager. They adopted two beautiful children, who eventually grew to become what they thought were the most amazing human beings. They raised a family in the suburbs, a small house in the country that the Doctor had always wanted to have, white picket fence and all. They married in a small ceremony with the friends they had made, and retired most in love. People who knew them knew no love was so pure and so meant to last but theirs. 

Anniversaries and birthdays passed, and life was lived, and it was so full of love and happiness that the Doctor wondered why she had never done this before. Every morning she woke up next to the love of her life, they read the paper together, walked around their small town, got lunch, they lived their small mundane lives so full of love it felt like every amazing adventure they ever lived. 

And when their time eventually ended, it was in the most painful way, in the way their unparalleled love demanded. It had happened out of nowhere, Yaz had caught something in one of their trips, and old age meant she couldn't just shake it off. Yasmin Khan-Smith went to bed with the love of her life, her last breaths comforting her loving wife, a wide smile on her face because it was a life well lived, a love made to last. 

When the Doctor felt Yasmin leave her, her hand grasped a watch that she hadn't looked at in years. It hummed and spoke words of comfort to her, the love of her life had slipped away, but they had lived a good life. And it was time to go back to reality. 

“I'm ready to go” 

A golden glow emanated from the white picket fenced house that had seen a love of legend, as two women who lived life to the fullest and loved most deeply moved on to their next great adventure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Super thankful for kudos, comments, and pterodactyl screeches this made you have
> 
> See you in the next one!


End file.
